


Flawless

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: John watches Sherlock work, thinking about how flawless Sherlock looks.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 73





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt, read it wrong. lol but this came out of it anyways. Enjoy.

He is flawless. From his pale ivory skin and willowy body, to his dark curls and long, slender fingers.

He was beautiful and I wanted to reach out and touch him in the most intimate of ways. 

I watched as he calmly worked over his microscope. His gifted hands turning the knobs as his stunning sea glass eyes take in every detail. 

I stand just beside him within touching distance. _I wonder what he would think if I just reached out and brushed that arrant curl from his forehead?_

Or if I placed my hands on his delicately defined cheekbones and press kisses to his perfect cupid bow lips. _Would he let me?_

He can feel me watching him closely. I see him notice and faint blush creep up his gorgeous, long neck. I want to follow that neck from his lips to his collar, leaving a line of kisses as I go. 

_Would that shatter his calm focus?_

“Why don’t you try and see,” his deep baritone voice dares me before his head turns to look at me. 

“And if I did?” I ask. 

He turns from his work, facing me directly. “I would not stop you.” There is a hunger in his eyes that I never noticed before. 

I close the distance between us. There is no going back...

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @OctoberisBlue and/or my tumblr @bluebuell33. Thank you for reading.


End file.
